The Quiet Things
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: It was supposed to just be a vacation. Just something to do over break, take the edge off. He wouldn't have gone if not for Yuffie, but if he hadn't, she'd be safe at home.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Quiet Things

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: What started as an enjoyable outing with friends ended much, much worse than anyone expected.

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Horror

Warnings: Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

…

-Cid-

The sight would stick with Cid for the rest of his days. He used this place for test flights, since few people came this close to the Nibelheim mountains, which meant if something went wrong, he would be the only one in danger.

He could remember, when he was a much younger man, that groups of adventurers used to cross the mountains and the plains to Rocket Town, his home. But that was seldom, and stopped completely about twenty years prior, which was why he was surprised to see the four people running after his plane, waving their arms. One, a girl, if he could trust his eyes, stumbled and fell. The other three stopped to pull her to her feet, and Cid lost sight of them quickly.

Cursing himself for soft, he swung the plane around and landed in the clearest-looking space on the plain, offering a muttered prayer in thanks for no hidden rocks. He threw off the seatbelt and leapt from the plane, the spear he kept behind his seat clutched in his right fist. The plains had been pretty clear of monsters for some time, but Cid didn't like risks. At least, he didn't like risks that weren't necessary for flight or space exploration.

Checking his grip on the spear, Cid took a deep breath and started jogging in what he judged to be the direction he had last seen the group. If the girl had tripped on something, they may have run on in the direction they'd seen him flying, but Cid was willing to bet the girl had fallen in exhaustion. If he was right, then the four of them would not have been able to get far from where he'd last seen them.

About five minutes after leaving his plane, he heard three rapid gunshots from his left, but he couldn't see anything on the horizon. Open distances could distort sound as well as distance, but the shots were followed by shouts and more gunshots. Angling left, Cid started to run. He was no knight in shining armor, but he could not leave people in trouble to die.

As soon as they began, the sounds of battle vanished, leaving the sounds of a woman laughing hysterically. Cid slowed to a creeping walk, holding his spear in both hands, the point level with his waist. A few more steps brought him to an unexpected gully-another danger of these plains-and the two young women within it. One, whose laughter drew him, sat rocking back and forth on her knees, clutching an over-sized shuriken in her left hand, her right arm hanging at an awkward angle and obviously broken. He'd seen shurikens like hers in Wutai, and she certainly looked Wutaian with her jet-black hair and lithe body. She lacked curves, and her hair, which looked to have been cut and styled at one point, probably hinted at her being still young enough to disobey her elders' wishes and therefore flesh out with age. She was splattered with blood, and though he could see a gash stretching from her nose to her ear, there weren't enough wounds for it all to be hers, unless she was bleeding under all of her clothes.

The other girl, the one he'd seen fall, was huddled in on herself, shaking. Her hair looked to have been longer until very recently, and it was not cut off by personal preference. In fact, it looked to have been hacked off haphazardly. Her pink dress, now mostly brown from lack of wash and bloodstains, was torn in several places, exposing enough of her skin that Cid could see bruises and cuts littering her body. There was a pool of blood slowly expanding from between her knees, which meant she had an open wound he couldn't see.

A staff lay beside her, looked to have been dropped in haste when she collapsed into the gully. It was dented and bore stains and goo from fighting. The Wutaian's shuriken was in much the same condition, even missing a point at one of its ends.

A sob ripped from the girl in pink, drowning out the Wutaian girl's laughter, and she shoved her hands over her mouth as the sobs continued.

Cid shook his head and stepped closer to the gully so the girls would be able to see him clearly. They had been through hell, that much was obvious. He grounded the spear, then whisteled sharply. The mad laughter cut off immediately and the sobs turned to shrieks of terror. The Wutaian hefted her shuriken while trying to struggle to her feet as the other girl crawled closer to her, leaving her staff where it lay on the ground.

"I won't hurt you. My name is Cid. I saw you from my plane." He had to shout to be heard over the girl's shrieks, but it seemed to work. At least, when he mentioned the plane, the Wutaian ceased trying to stand and dropped her shuriken to start smoothing the other's hair.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh, Aerith..." She murmured. "He was on the plane. We are safe..." Her words worked; Aerith, as she called the other, quieted after a moment.

Cid, taking this as permission to, slid carefully into the gully. He stayed out of reach of the girls as they both tensed when he started to move closer. "I only have Potions, but once we get to Rocket Town, I'll make sure you get proper care." He fished two Potions from his pocket and set them between himself and the girls, taking another step back from his original position and sat down on his heels. The Wutaian eyed him suspiciously before leaning forward and grabbing the Potions.

"You will take us on your plane?" She asked while forcing Aerith to swallow a Potion.

Cid nodded. "It might be a little fuck-er, I mean, awkward, but I'll get you to Rocket Town. But, weren't there four of you?"

The Wutaian nodded, her eyes filling. "They...They went to hold them back while we ran..." Aerith started to sob quietly.

Cid stood. 'Hold them back'? Hold who? "I'll go give a look."

He didn't wait for them to say anything before he climbed out of the gully. He remembered where the shots had come from, so he started walking that way. He almost didn't want to know what had happened to these kids, but he couldn't leave them here to die.

He walked carefully for about five minutes, dodging gullies, before he found the other two.

Surrounded by six monstrous corpses, a silver-haired male was laying on his side, facing away from Cid. He was drenched in blood that was turning black as it dried, and, as Cid noticed when he walked closer, murmuring under his breath.

"Come on, Vincent, come on...Oh, gods, there is so much blood...Don't die on me, please don't go...Fuck, the blood, I can't stop the blood..." He was clutching the left arm of a black-haired male, trying vainly to stop the bleeding from the stump where a hand should be. "No, Vincent, please, baby, please open your eyes, please...Don't die don't die don't die..."

A/N: Hey loves! Please leave Reviews, they help me get my ass on track. Also, if you are reading this on fanfiction dot net, there will be...edits done. You can find me on the adult version of this site under "KuroSakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Quiet Things

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: What started as an enjoyable outing with friends ended much, much worse than anyone expected.

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Horror

Warnings: Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

A/N: I'm glad everyone is loving this! Also, I mentioned that there would be an edited version on fanfiction dot net, but I wasn't clear about it. When there is a chapter with an unedited version posted on the adult version site, I will post a big **EDIT** at the beginning of the chapter.

…

-Vincent-

"Come on, Vincent, please! You have to go! If you don't, Father will never let me go!" Yuffie was bouncing on the edge of his bed, hands clasped together in front of her, her face the picture of pleading. With her hair cut so short, she hardly looked the Wutaian princess she was, but he knew very well who and what she was. He also knew he would give in, which was why there was a bag packed already, right beneath the bed his baby sister was giving more vigorous exercise than he had in the three years he'd been living in the room.

Vincent leaned a hip against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. Yuffie squirmed at his continued silence, and kicked out, trying to divert his red-eyed gaze toward the sudden movement. It was a futile effort, as she well knew, so she didn't even pout when his red eyes stayed trained on her brown ones. Finally, after another minute of staring her down, she stopped bouncing, huffing.

"How did you find out about it? You only just arrived." He asked, leaning down to grab two bottles of water from the mini-fridge he kept under his desk. Handing one to her, he settled back against the desk.

She opened her water and took several swallows before answering. "I ran into Zack on my way to check-in, and all he could talk about was finding a way to get you to agree to go."

Vincent sighed. Whether Zachary Fair knew it or not, by mentioning the trip to Yuffie, he had succeeded in his goal. Truthfully, Vincent had been looking forward to a quiet month in Wutai, away from the the mainland, not a trek through the Nibelheim mountains. Still, Yuffie and his friends wanted to go, and for him to accompany them. And they _were_ going into the mountains, so it would be quiet, ignoring the noise his friends could cause. He spent a lot of time in the mountains in Wutai, so maybe it would be like home.

"Oh, please agree, Vincent. I really do want some free time before finding out the Elders have weathered down Father's resistance now that I've graduated high school. You _know_ they want me returned for good."

Oh yes, Vincent was very aware of the Elders' wishes. High school was a necessity for ruling, and they had even seen the logic in sending Yuffie to a school on the mainland, but college? College was an extravagance and completely unnecessary because it could hardly teach her the skills to rule Wutai effectively. _Especially_ not one on the mainland.

Lord Godo was trying to make them see that if Yuffie did not receive a college education, she would be wholly unprepared to meet the other world leaders. They would always think of her, and therefore Wutai, as uneducated and unworthy of respect. It would undoubtedly snowball from there to the mainland assuming Wutai's leaders were incapable and eventually trying to take the islands by force. It would be war.

"Is that why you told Lord Godo I had already agreed?" Vincent asked, grinning his best big-brother grin as Yuffie flushed scarlet. No need to tell her he had decided prior to Lord Godo's call. "Don't worry; I did not tell him you lied. I'm already packed. Now, come. I have a surprise for your graduation."

Yuffie threw herself from the bed with a joyous squeal, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. He gave her a one-armed hug back before prying her arms off so he could breathe. Draping an arm over her shoulders, Vincent led Yuffie from the room and down the hall to the dorm kitchen.

As he prepared her favorite meal and listened to her prattle on about what happened her last semester in high school, Vincent was glad he had decided to go. He might not truly want to, but at least he would have made his sister happy.

…

In the gray morning light, Vincent leaned against the hangar housing the airship that would take Yuffie, the others, and himself to Nibelheim. Yuffie was bouncing on the balls of her feet beside him, a bundle of excitement, despite the early hour. Zack and Cloud Strife, Zack's twin, were already there, Zack dozing on his feet and Cloud muffling yawns with his right fist.

Zack was not aware of it, but Vincent and Yuffie had ten Gil on whether he would fall on his face in five or ten minutes. So far, he would wake when he swayed enough to fall, catching himself in time. Perhaps no one would collect on this bet.

Approaching footsteps showed Aerith Gainsborough and Tifa Lockheart joining the waiting group, Aerith heading to give Zack a kiss on the cheek and wake him up, Tifa to stand beside Cloud. Sephiroth Crescent trailed behind them with a satchel over his shoulder. Seeing Sephiroth was a surprise; Vincent was certain Zack would fail to convince the silver-haired swordsman to take the trip.

Sephiroth was something of an enigma, especially for someone like Vincent, who was very good at reading people. Spending as much time in the company of others as he did alone, Sephiroth appeared to have found a balance between a social life and solitude, not something many 20-somethings could do. His closest friends were Zack, Angeal Hewley, and Genesis Rhapsodos, all swordsmen.

Rumors flew about Sephiroth and Genesis being more than friends, which would explain some of the more spectacular 'arguments' the two had, but Vincent did not believe those rumors. For one, Vincent was prone to late-night walks and had seen Genesis in the arms of several different men in various locations on the campus. Two, Sephiroth did not appear to like red-heads. He had rebuffed Reno Flynn at least twice in public, as well as any other red-head who approached him. Not that Vincent had seen Sephiroth ever accept a date.

As though he could sense Vincent's study of him, Sephiroth turned to face him. Brilliant green eyes met crimson, held for a heartbeat, and broke as crimson looked away first.

Vincent was not well-traveled, but he knew only one other person with 'Crescent' for a surname. That woman had brought word of Grimoire Valentine's death to Vincent's mother when Vincent was four. Vincent did not have many memories of his father, but his mother's keening while she mourned her first husband would be with him for the rest of his life. He didn't want to know if Sephiroth was related to that woman.

Thankfully, Vincent caught sight of Nero Sable as he looked away from Sephiroth. The pale, thin man was dressed in dusty black clothes and looked as though he hadn't slept, which Vincent would believe. His dark hair hung limply into his eyes, but he still saw Vincent and hurried over to the Wutaian.

"I didn't think you would be going. I'm glad you are." Nero said, leaning next to Vincent.

Vincent turned to his friend and shrugged. "Zack told Yuffie." Nero nodded in understanding. He and Vincent had been friends for the four years Vincent had been attending school on the mainland, so Nero knew how deep Vincent's devotion to his sister ran. "Why are you going, though? You and nature don't exactly see eye-to-eye."

Nero grimaced. "Just because I don't bathe in mountain streams like you backward Wutaians does not mean I don't like nature." He nudged Vincent gently with his elbow to show he was aware they were joking. There had been several misunderstandings in the early stages of their friendship, so they had worked out a system to avoid more. Nero glanced at the others gathered and sighed as he saw Sephiroth. "I wish Zack had told me _he_ was coming."

Vincent looked at him, curious. "Why? Is it going to be a pro-"

Yuffie cut Vincent off with a soft hiss. "Weiss." Sure enough, when Vincent turned, he saw Nero's elder brother joining Zack, Cloud, and the women, an arm around Elena Light, his girlfriend.

Vincent turned back to Nero. "That is why you're coming, and why you are concerned about Sephiroth."

"Zack invited Elena and I, but not him. Still, Elena invited him, which would have been the end, but he heard Tifa was coming." Nero sighed. "I think he plans to dump Elena soon, though not until after this trip. However, he might get caught with Tifa, so he...asked...me to come. He figures I won't let him get abandoned in the mountains."

"Mm-hmm." 'Asked,' did he? Vincent doubted that. Weiss never 'asked' for anything, least of all from his little brother. He had been careful to not let Vincent see him 'persuade' Nero after the first incident left him with a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a promise that he would not survive the next time. It hadn't actually stopped the abuse, but Vincent did not have any proof, since Nero denied it all. He was truly dedicated to Weiss.

"And there's my little brother!" Weiss had left Elena with Tifa and Aerith as he approached Vincent, Yuffie, and Nero. "And Valentine, you look broody as ever."

"It isn't 'brooding,' Weiss, but rather, having a brain that works." Vincent replied mildly. Nero stifled a laugh.

Weiss glared darkly, but Vincent calmly met and held Weiss' gaze. Weiss broke eye contact first with a muttered curse, and looked to Yuffie, who stood her ground with a glare of her own. "Well, well, Kisaragi." Weiss began, ignoring her glare. "You sure have grown up. You're legal now, isn't that right?" He shot a defiant smirk at Vincent, not seeing Yuffie pull her leg back. She slammed her foot into Weiss' groin with enough force that he didn't even cry out, just crumpled to the ground to lie on his back. Zack started guffawing, holding his sides while most of the others looked shocked. Sephiroth merely looked amused.

"Come on, Nero. Let's go wait on the airship. The air is a little foul out here." Yuffie said, grabbing Nero's arm and dragging him into the hangar.

Zack, still laughing, wrapped an arm around Aerith's waist and led her inside as well. Cloud and Tifa took Elena inside, leaving Sephiroth the only one outside save Vincent and Weiss. Sephiroth ignored Weiss completely, studying Vincent for a moment before he followed the others inside.

Vincent squatted down to the right of Weiss, eyes looking out at the horizon and not the groaning male on the ground. "In Wutai, she would not only be legally allowed to kill you for insulting her honor like that, she would be expected to."

"We're not on your fucking backward island." Weiss growled, swinging out at Vincent with his left arm.

Vincent caught Weiss' arm, deftly transferring his weight from his heels to the balls of his feet as he twisted to his left and yanked Weiss over onto his stomach. Once his foe was on his stomach, Vincent stood and slammed his foot into the small of Weiss' back. He dropped Weiss' arm, grabbing a fistful of white hair and dragging Weiss up as far as he could with his foot on the male's back. Leaning down so his mouth was near Weiss' ear, Vincent made sure to put most of his weight on Weiss's back.

"You are right, of course. We are not in Wutai. Which is why if you ever approach her again, I will feed you that diseased cock of yours, if she doesn't kill you first. The mainland will not dare put the Wutaian Princess in jail. Oh, one last thing. If you 'persuade' Nero again, even if I don't see it, I _will_ keep my promise to you." Vincent dropped Weiss' hair and lifted his food, slamming it sharply onto Weiss' back again before heading into the airship hangar.

"-everyone, then?" Zack was saying, looking to Sephiroth.

"Yes. Angeal said Genesis had a gig, so they others cannot make it." Sephiroth replied.

Zack sighed, then shrugged. "Too bad for them. Let's get this show on the road!"

A/N: And there is Chapter 2. Couple things:

1: Flynn is the last name of Quinton Flynn, Reno's voice actor. Reno does not have a last name.

2: Sable was chosen for Nero and Weiss' last name with help from Avina Garamond, a close friend of mine, who also writes Sephentine, as well. You guys should read her work; perhaps if you show her some reviews, she'll return to writing. Also, the reason I chose it is that it makes me laugh to write/type/see 'Weiss Sable,', so yeah.

3: Elena also does not have a last name, but according to the wiki 'Elena' is a Greek word for 'Light', so...

Anyway. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! R&R, please!


End file.
